dtglfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlemagne
Charlemagne is the lovable tressym that travels with the Twilight Company. Since Morwel fall into slumber, he has been attached to Izalea. While his standard state is that of a traditional tressym, he has the spectacular ability to transform into a larger form during combat. After he and the Twilight Company reunited with Fenler and aligned with the Dawn Treaders, the group is pursuing leads on the schemes of the dark gods that brought the tumultuous tragedies on each of the members. Description In his natural form, Charlie is about the size and weight of an average cat. He has stark white fur and sharp green eyes. The major distinguishing feature between him and common cats is the pair of wings that sprout from his back. He hasn't yet transformed, so the difference in appearance hasn't been seen yet. Personality Charlie is smug and smart-mouthed. Included with this is wiliness, goofiness sarcasm. He is also very brave, given his size, and unceasingly loyal to his allies.Charlie is also much older than he appears. This gives him a measure of wisdom and levelheadedness that keeps him calm in tricky situations. Abilities Charlemagne was once a powerful member of the Court of Stars. Since the Treason of the Winter Court and the subsequent banishment of Summer Court and Court of Stars supporters, Charlie has lost nearly all of his abilities. As he regains the Life Force that was lost, these powers will return, however. Currently his only exceptional ability is the power of flight afforded by his wings. Possessions In his former might, Charlie never had the need to acquire material trinkets to assist in battle. In his newly weakened state, especially with the excessive conflict with hostile forces, he has begun to gather a few things to assist him. The most notable of these is his amulet of fortune. This allows him a lucky break each and every day when seeking to overcome some unfortunate event. History Origins Charlemagne, or more correctly, is actually quite ancient. At regular intervals and for unknown reasons, his body dies and his essence is reincarnated into a new form after a delay of about a year. In his various forms, Charlemagne has serviced several ruling courts of the Feywild. In several of his most recent incarnations, he served under Morwel. Although she wasn't technically the ruler of the realm of Faerie, she had become a constant force of good on the plane. During the transitional period to his newest form, the treachery of the Winter Court occurred in his absence. When he finally awoke, he found nearly all of his power absent and was forced to begin again. Charlie still had a connection to the consciousness of the slumbering Morwel, and she directed him to seek out Izalea and guide her to do battle with the fallen angel Sitariel. His journey led him to Ukt'Vese, where he was captured by human bandits from the north. The Fallen Arc Under Your Halo Charlie was sold to local cult shortly after being captured. He was held captive by the branch's leader, a moderately powerful mage. Izalea and the Dawn Treaders show up and break him out. He passes along the troubling news about a certain fallen angel wreaking haboc on the mateial plane.